MI FANTASÍA
by Aidee Gv
Summary: Bueno aquí otra corta historia, contará solo de dos capítulos, es un inuxkag, espero les guste... ( no hago resumen de la historia :/ ) CAP. FINAL ADV. LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA REALIZACION DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

**MI FANTASÍA**

Esa día era perfecto, soleado, el viento se sentía revitalizante… Inuyasha corría rápidamente dirigiéndose rumbo al pozo, pues claramente se pudo percatar del aroma de Kagome, tenía más de una semana sin verla, pues ella le pidió ese tiempo para dedicarse a estudiar y asistir a la escuela. Él sabía mejor que nadie, lo importante que era eso para ella, lo que llama examen de ingreso, le costaba tanto mantenerse en su propia época, los día se le hacían largos y aburridos sin ella a su lado, ya no era la excusa barata de buscar los fragmentos de la perla, no, a él desde ya hacía un tiempo no le interesaba obtenerla… pero; si eso lo mantenía cerca de Kagome… lo usaría como el pretexto perfecto.

Al llegar notó como ella ya lo esperaba, pues dirigía su vista en dirección a la aldea, donde él debería estar con los chicos…

_Tardaste tanto en llegar_ le dijo quedamente, parándose detrás de ella, sin que notara su presencia.

_ Oh Inuyasha… ¡me asustaste!..._ Kagome se sobresaltó y se molestó por la forma de su llegada.

_ Te extrañé, ¿qué está mal?_ dijo roncamente, parándose frente a ella y tomándola de los hombros, su mirada era tan cálida Kagome lo notó perfectamente y un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

_ Eh?... no, es… es solo que…_ estaba nerviosa, Inuyasha no parecía el mismo de siempre. _Bien… creo que debemos ir a la aldea con los chicos, les traje tantas cosa, por eso te estaba esperando… de verdad, ¡esto es tan pesado! tráelo por favor…_ dijo cambiando un poco la situación en la que se encontraban .

_ Kagome, antes yo… bueno…_ dijo algo nervioso.

_ ¿Sí?, ¿qué ocurre Inuyasha?_ pregunto muy normalmente, volteando a verlo, pues comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la aldea.

_ Ven_ le dijo tomándola de la mano y cargándola en brazos, dio grandes saltos hasta que llegó a un lugar en algún punto del bosque donde estaba seguro nadie pasaría por ahí, así no podrían molestarlos para lo que él tenía pensado decir y hacer.

_ ¿Inuyasha?... ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?, ¿pasa algo malo?... me estás preocupando…_ dijo una vez en el suelo, siguiendo a Inuyasha quien caminaba internándose un poco más en el espeso bosque…

_ Kagome… yo quiero decirte algo muy importante…_ dijo parándose frente a un gran árbol frondoso, volteando a verla, su semblante era tan apacible, parecía que no tuviesen el problema de Naraku en sus vidas y todos los peligros que ese ser traía.

_ Pues dilo… ¿ocurre algo malo, que deba saber?_ seguía preocupada, por su mente pasaba el hecho de que Inuyasha le fuese a pedir que no volviera, que regresara a su época para siempre, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que esperar.

_ ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar que algo malo ocurre?, ¿No puedo simplemente, querer estar a solas contigo?_ preguntó un tanto fastidiado, ¿que acaso Kagome no se daba cuenta lo que él sentía por ella?

_ ¡Oye!, yo no tengo la culpa de que actúes tan extraño… tú no eres así, y eso me preocupa…_ se molestó, ¿por qué las cosas con Inuyasha tenían que terminar siempre en una discusión?

_ Deja ya de decir tantas tonterías ¿quieres?_ le dijo acercándose a ella a paso lento _es solo… que no sé cómo decirte esto…_ estaba parado delante de ella, nuevamente tenía esa tierna mirada posada en sus profundos ojos dorados _ Kagome yo… no quiero… _ suspiró, de verdad le costaba decirle esas palabras, nunca fue muy bueno dándose a entender _no quiero volver a separarme de ti… sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero… no quiero que te alejes de mi lado, nunca más…_ finalizó dándole un abrazo fuerte y altamente protector, quiso demostrarle con eso cuánto la necesitaba con él.

_ Inuyasha… yo no sé qué decirte… de verdad…_ estaba impactada, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ella de verdad esperaba todo lo contrario.

_ Shhh… no digas nada, solo…_ dijo muy despacito, al tiempo que llevaba su rostro al de ella _... solo necesitaba que lo supieras._ y la besó, tan tiernamente… cuánto habían esperado ese beso, después de que ella lo besó en aquel castillo en donde lucharon contra la princesa Kaguya, Inuyasha había estado deseando besarla, pero así… solos, y sin ningún problema.

Kagome a pesar de estar sorprendida, aceptó el beso, y cómo no hacerlo, si también lo ansiaba…

Inuyasha rodeó la cintura de Kagome con ambos brazos, al tiempo que la acercaba más a su cuerpo, ella llevó sus manos al rostro de Inuyasha, de verdad siempre quiso poder acariciarlo de esa forma… él giró haciendo lo mismo con Kagome, caminó un par de pasos, despacio… y sin deshacer en ningún momento el beso, dejándola recargada completamente sobre el frondoso árbol bajo el cual estaban.

Ambos se separaron tan solo un poco, deshaciendo así ese tierno beso, se miraron a los ojos, fija y tiernamente… ahora lo sabían, ambos… se amaban, esa mirada, gritó más fuerte que muchas palabras…

Inuyasha volvió a posesionarse de los labios de Kagome, eran tan cálidos y deliciosos, eso lo hacía no querer desprenderse de ellos jamás… poco a poco las hormonas fueron haciendo estragos en el cuerpo del hanyou, él mismo no sabía bien a bien lo que le ocurría, solo sabía que Kagome se lo provocaba, nunca… nadie, ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho sentir algo siquiera parecido…

Kagome por su parte se encontraba en iguales condiciones, ella sentía el cuerpo del chico aprisionándola contra ese árbol, podía sentir como paulatinamente ambas respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse… indicando que no solo ansiaban un beso… estaba segura que ambos, deseaban lo mismo… de pronto sintió la mano de su tan querido hanyou deslizarse por su espalda, la estaba acariciando, no creyó que eso fuese a pasar sinceramente, se sorprendió, pero siguió en ese cada vez más demandante beso…

Inuyasha colmado por las sensaciones que Kagome le hacía sentir, comenzó a acariciarla, no sabía que fuese a ser capaz de hacer tal cosa, pues recién le había confesado que la quería a su lado, no pensó que llegarían a ese punto, pero una vez ahí… no se detendría. Pudo olfatear ese olor que nunca antes había tenido tan cerca, el olor a la excitación femenina, Kagome lo desprendía y eso poco a poco lo estaba volviendo loco. Sí, él también estaba excitado. Y sólo quería estar de esa manera con ella, con su Kagome.

CONTINUARA…

**Agrego también que no es mi pareja favorita de este anime, puesto que creo que Kagome sufre mucho por Inu, en fin… también respeto a quienes sí les gusta, en lo personal, ellos marcaron gran parte de mi adolescencia y confieso que esta situación me hubiese encantado que pasara :3 **

**PROX. CAP. LEMMON**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA REALIZACION DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

Inuyasha colmado por las sensaciones que Kagome le hacía sentir, comenzó a acariciarla, no sabía que fuese a ser capaz de hacer tal cosa, pues recién le había confesado que la quería a su lado, no pensó que llegarían a ese punto, pero una vez ahí… no se detendría. Pudo olfatear ese olor que nunca antes había tenido tan cerca, el olor a la excitación femenina, Kagome lo desprendía y eso poco a poco lo estaba volviendo loco. Sí, él también estaba excitado. Solo quería estar de esa manera con ella , con su Kagome.

**-2-**

No logrando contener las ansias que le provocaba el estar así de cerca con ella, Inuyasha la aprisionó más contra dicho árbol, pudiendo sentir el cuerpo de Kagome completamente pegado al suyo, permitiéndole a ella lo mismo. Kagome bien pudo notar como el miembro de Inuyasha comenzaba a crecer, en definitiva esto iba más allá de un simple beso…

Ambos sabían que deseaban lo mismo… Kagome elevó sus manos al cuello del hanyou, lo acarició y lo recorrió posándolas al final en su nuca, enredando sus delgados dedos en su plateado cabello, jugando con el; él por su parte, se atrevió a deslizar su mano por debajo de la blusa escolar de la chica, pudiendo así sentir lo cálida y tersa que era su piel, recorrió con su gran mano toda su espalda, bajándola incluso hasta rozar su redondo trasero.

Finalizó lentamente ese beso para seguir un camino de pequeños besos llegando a su oído, ella tembló al sentir su cálido aliento, Inuyasha mordió muy sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja con sus colmillos, volviendo a descender ahora a su cuello , dejándola sentir su ya acelerada respiración; estas sensaciones hicieron a Kagome gemir suavemente, toda su piel comenzó a erizarse y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda, obligándola al tiempo a ladear su cabeza, permitiéndole más acceso al ojidorado. Inuyasha se sintió feliz, pues en algún momento dudó que Kagome lo aceptara, por ser un hibrido, ya que él se consideraba un ser indigno para la chica, y ahora ella le demostraba lo contrario, al sentirla estremecerse en sus brazos y aceptarlo con gusto, así, como es, un medio demonio.

Él la cargó de la cintura, Kagome enredó sus piernas en la cadera del hanyou, éste a su vez, con sus grandes manos la atraía más a su cuerpo al tiempo que volvía a besar sus labios, permaneciendo parados y en esa posición que hacía rozar excitantemente sus sexos, ambos disfrutaban dicha sensación obligándolos a cerrar sus ojos y a deshacer por un leve momento ese tierno beso que se daban, solo para sentirse a plenitud, Kagome ahora abrazaba la fuerte espalda de Inuyasha, no quería separarse de él, él por su parte con un brazo apegaba más la cadera de la joven a la propia, quería sentirla aún más íntimamente, mientras que la mano de su otro brazo viajaba por su espalda por debajo de su ropa; ahora consideraba a la misma como estorbosa, por lo que decidió deshacerse de ella, tomándola de la parte de abajo, comenzó a alzar la blusa, Kagome entendió lo que pretendía, ella lo veía al rostro buscando su mirada, en cambio él solo veía la blusa con cierta molestia, lo que le causó gracia y algo de ternura, por lo que se decidió a ayudarle, ella misma fue quien se la quitó.

Inuyasha miró embelesado el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa que tenía en sus brazos, si bien era cierto que no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, sí era la primera vez que le permitía hacerlo… la observó a la cara, pudo notar ese sonrojo que ahora era más visible, ella lo miraba con esos ojos chocolates profundos, esos ojos que alguna vez lloraron por él… ahora lo veían en una extraña mezcla de amor, pasión y vergüenza… él le sonrió ligeramente, le dio un tierno beso en los labios, para inmediatamente después bajar por su barbilla, y llegar a cuello, una vez ahí, besó, lamió y chupó tan lentamente que estremecía cada parte de Kagome, ella para esos instantes ya se encontraba completamente húmeda, hecho bien sabido por el hibrido, pues disfrutaba todos los aromas que de esa chica se desprendían inundando su olfato.

Kagome disfrutaba cada una de las sensaciones que Inuyasha le brindaba, se sentía perdida en sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados tratando de disfrutar al máximo aquella sensación, con su respiración acelerada, dejando libres suspiros y con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás… lo que la sacó de su ensoñación fue la voz de Inuyasha…_te amo Kagome…_ lo escuchó decirle roncamente por la pasión que lo invadía, y un poco de frío que sintió una vez que Inuyasha con su garra destrozó su sostenedor, obligándola a abrir los ojos y llevar su mirada al joven peliplata, que la veía con tanto amor, ella lentamente llevó su rostro al del hanyou, besándolo con apasionadamente, nunca pensó que Inuyasha tuviera por ella esos sentimientos y esa pasión, pues siempre pensó ser para él solo la sombra de Kikyo.

_ Te amooh Kagomeh…_ repitió Inuyasha separándose un poco de sus labios solo para volverlos a besar. Inmediatamente después y con cierta necesidad llevó una de sus grandes manos a los ahora desnudos pechos de Kagome, eran perfectamente redondos, sus pezones erectados por la pasión, firmes y sumamente suaves, su piel ahora se encontraba ligeramente más caliente que la primera vez que la tocó… con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus afiladas garras los acariciaba, los sentía, ¿cuántas veces deseo tenerla así?, muchas, definitivamente, con sus dedos jalaba y apretaba su pezón, al principio torpemente, pero Kagome sentía esas sensaciones únicas, pues se las provocaba ese ser de hermosas orejas blancas.

Inuyasha ya no podía más, la erección que tenía bajo su hakama lo estaba matando, Kagome no se encontraba en mejores situaciones ya que un dolor punzante en su entrepierna le indicaba que deseaba ser completamente de Inuyasha… no encontrando palabras para decírselo, tímidamente metió sus manos por el kosode del chico deslizando de igual forma su haori, pudo sentir la piel del hanyou literalmente ardiendo… vio su perfecto pecho, a pesar de ser delgado estaba muy bien definido debido a las constantes luchas en las que se encontraba y sin muestra alguna de cicatriz o imperfección por las mismas.

Inuyasha tiernamente bajo a Kagome para comenzar a quitarse su ropa, una vez desnudo completamente de la cintura para arriba al igual que ella, la tomó de la cintura con ambas manos, la apegó a su cuerpo, ambos sintieron esa placentera sensación al juntar completamente sus pechos desnudos.

_ Kogome tú…¿tú quieres…?_ pregunto quedamente Inuyasha en el oído de la joven. Volviéndola a estremecer.

_ S-sí… sí quiero Inuyasha…_ confesó apenada Kagome con voz casi inaudible para cualquiera, pero no para Inuyasha.

Una vez completamente seguro de que ella también deseaba lo que vendría, jaló la falda de la chica, pero no logró quitarla, por lo que Kagome nuevamente tuvo que ayudarle, desabrochó el botón y colocó la mano de Inuyasha en el sipper, dándole a entender qué tenía que hacer… y lo hizo, lentamente bajo esa molesta cosa que le impedía ver y sentir aún más a Kagome, dejó su falda deslizarse por sus piernas, la observó… era perfecta, cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se inclinó ligeramente para tomar su ropa y acomodarla, para inmediatamente después tomar a Kagome en brazos y delicadamente recostarla sobre esta, Kagome al sentir a Inuyasha sobre ella, intentó soltar su obi, para que ambos quedaran en igual condición, él la entendió y de manera algo ruda se deshizo del resto de su ropa… Ahora él se apoyaba en un brazo para evitar dejar caer totalmente su peso sobre ella y con su boca lamía y chupaba los expuestos pechos de Kagome, mientras con la mano libre acariciaba el contorno de su cuerpo, desde su pecho, pasando por su pequeña cintura y su cadera, tocando también firmemente su muslo y continuaba bajando, quería tocarla completa antes de hacerla su mujer, al momento de subir su mano se detuvo en la entrepierna de Kagome, ella se tensó, pues nunca nadie la había tocado de esa forma… él lo notó, dejó por un momento sus deliciosos pechos, para volver a subir a su cuello, eso la desarmó, abrió muy ligeramente las piernas, Inuyasha evadía las braguitas que aún conservaba y llevaba sus dedos a la húmeda entrada de Kagome, recorriéndola suavemente, no quería lastimarla, Kagome no pudo evitar gemir, su espalda se arqueó, Inuyasha tomó eso como una invitación a volver a sus pechos, los cuales tomó ahora con cierta fuerza, pues ya no quería esperar más, sacó su manó de entre las piernas de la joven y comenzó a bajar las pequeñas braguitas que únicamente la cubrían, una vez libre de estas con su mano separó ligeramente los muslos de Kagome, para colocarse entre ellos…

Kagome lo observó con nerviosismo incluso un toque de miedo, y le dijo:

_ Inu-inuyasha, yo… yo nunca… _ intentaba continuar

_ Lo sé Kagome… yo tampoco._ confesó, pues también sería la primera mujer con la que estaría y la única con quien quisiera estar.

A Kagome se le empañaron los ojos con lágrimas, las mismas que Inuyasha no permitió que saliesen, pues la beso dulcemente, haciéndola olvidar las ganas de llorar.

Él comenzó a rozar su gran miembro en la entrada de Kagome, una sensación que juraban nunca olvidar, ninguno había sentido nada similar, Kagome gimió, mientras Inuyasha aplicaba un poco más de fuerza para comenzar a introducirse en ella… lentamente, no quería lastimarla, pues sabía que era frágil por su naturaleza humana… de verdad se le estaba dificultando esa tarea, Kagome era virgen y muy estrecha, por lo que optó por hacerla doblar sus piernas para así relajar su cuerpo… siguió intentando penetrarla, y poco a poco lo conseguía, hasta que se topó con esa parte de Kagome que le indicaba nunca había sido de otro, tendría que aplicar más fuerza y lo hizo, rompió esa delicada piel de su ahora mujer, ella por su parte dejó libre un gemido, que más bien parecía un grito de dolor, pues eso de verdad la había lastimado, Inuyasha ya se encontraba en su interior, aún no completamente pero ya dentro…

Él se percató de ese olor a sangre de Kagome, logrando tensarlo de momento, volteó a verla y la observó con un tenue rastro de sufrimiento en su rostro, logrando definitivamente preocuparlo, pues él estaba gozando invadir el cuerpo de Kagome y ella estaba sufriendo.

_Ka-kago…me, ¿te-te he lasti..mado?_ preguntó preocupado con voz entrecortada.

_Me… me duele mu-mucho Inu-yasha…_ dijo con una cada vez más evidente muestra de dolor en su rostro

_ Lo- lo siento, ¿quie-quieres que me salga?_ y se disponía a hacerlo cuando sintió las manos de Kagome sujetarlo firme por la espalda, impidiéndole así el acto.

_ No… no Inuyasha, no quiero… esto siempre es normal la… la primera… vez_ le aseguró al chico, quien la veía con cierto arrepentimiento.

_ Kagome yo… aghh…_ gimió al sentir como la propia Kagome movía sus caderas, hundiéndolo aún más en su interior…

_ Yo, quiero hacer esto contigo… Inuyasha… te amo_ terminó diciendo esto mientras levantaba ligeramente su cuerpo para apoyar la cabeza en el fuerte pecho del joven encima de ella.

_ También te amo Kagome…_ le dijo tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo... la beso , al tiempo que volvía a hundirse cada vez más profundamente en ella. Ambos gimieron sobre los labios contrarios, ambos sintieron dolor, pero ambos también lo disfrutaron. Era ese dolor que les provocaba el hecho de entregarse por primera vez al ser amado.

Al cabo de unos instantes de permanecer quieto sobre Kagome, besándola tiernamente, el cuerpo de ella logró vencer el dolor que le provocaba recibir al erecto miembro del hanyou y con un movimiento nuevamente de caderas se lo hizo saber; él entendió a la perfección, comenzó un suave vaivén en su contra, logrando arrancarle suspiros a la chica, ambos gozaban tan íntimo contacto, él la observaba, le parecía aún más hermosa, sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, pues esas sensaciones lo embriagaban por completo, cada vez eran más fuertes las arremetidas en contra de su mujer, cada vez más placenteras, cada vez más profundas, los gemidos femeninos y algunos gruñidos por parte de él se escuchaban en el solitario bosque, se estaban amando…

Al cabo de un tiempo así, logró sentir como Kagome apretaba su miembro en su interior de una manera palpitante, mientras que de su boca se escapaba un largo gemido y su cuerpo se convulsionaba ligeramente, no lo sabía, pero le había dado a Kagome su primer orgasmo… él sentía su miembro ser aprisionado por las paredes internas de la chica, haciéndolo gozar todavía más, pero él aún no había terminado…

Recostándose y sin separarse de Kagome, la sentó encima suyo, ella aún no se recuperaba de su orgasmo, por lo que decidió sentarse y besar sus pechos que ahora por esa posición se encontraban justo frente a su boca… los saboreaba mientras poco a poco kagome volvía en sí, él no le dio tiempo siquiera de hablar, cuando con sus manos colocadas en sus caderas, la levantaba y volvía a bajar, tomando cada vez un ritmo más placentero, Kagome lo siguió de inmediato y ahora ella tomaba el control de la situación, quería que él sintiera lo mismo que ella había sentido, combinando un vaivén con deliciosos movimientos circulares lo estaba logrando, lo sabía porque Inuyasha la apretaba más con sus manos, logrando ligeramente lastimarla, pero sin llegar a hacerlo completamente… a ella le gustaba saber que lo complacía y no se detuvo, Inuyasha emitía gruñidos sobre el cuello de la chica, no aguantaría mucho… un par de profundos movimientos más que el mismo inuyasha le ayudó a dar y llegó…

Al tiempo que Inuyasha se derramaba en su interior, encajaba sus colmillos en el cuello de su ahora mujer, marcándola como misma, ahora estarían unidos siempre y nada ni nadie los separaría…

Ambos sabía que no habían sido precavidos…

_ ¿Sabes que con esto… pueden llegar cachorros, kagome?_ le preguntó al recuperarse ligeramente.

_ Lo sé… ¿tú… los deseas?_ preguntó dudosa viéndolo a los ojos

_ Es lo único que deseo... siendo contigo…_ la vio a los ojos, con esos profundos ojos dorados, que no daban muestra de dudas. _Te amo_ y volvió a besarle, seguían en la misma posición ella sentada sobre él.

_ Y yo a ti Inuyasha_ dijo separándose un poco de sus labios, para después volverlos a tomar y abrazarse más fuerte del chico.

_INUYASHA… INUYASHAAAA_ una voz muy familiar lo despertó

_ ¿Qué demonios quieres Kagome?_ en ese momento la odió, la odió por despertarlo de ese bello sueño que era para él su fantasía.

_ Baja de una vez a comer… eres un holgazán, te la pasas horas acostado en los árboles y ni siquiera nos ayudas_ reclamó furiosa Kagome.

_keh… no tengo porque ayudarles yo me encargo de pelear, ustedes de lo demás, deja ya de fastidiar_ dijo arrogantemente.

_¡ABAJO!_ gritó la colegiala, bajando de un duro golpe al orgulloso hanyou. _Eso es para que aprendas a no hablarme así_ y se marchó molesta nuevamente con ese "tonto".

_ Maldita Kagome, ¡me las pagarás!_ gritó molesto… para después ponerse en pie, y comenzar a caminar detrás de la joven que le despertaba tan grandes pasiones, aunque nadie lo supiese y tampoco se atreviera a decirlo.

__"tal vez… tal vez pronto suceda..., por qué si de algo estoy seguro… es que TE AMO KAGOME"__ pensó el hanyou con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, siguiendo callado a quién es el amor de su vida.

FIN...

_**Espero les haya gustado, gracias a quienes lo leyeron y a quienes dejaron su review ellas son Raven Sakura y Serena Tsukino chiba. gracias :) **_


End file.
